Gerhana Matahari
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Mereka adalah dua kekontrasan yang tak bisa disatukan. Karena menyatukan sesuatu yang kontras, akan merusak semuanya. Seperti gerhana matahari, di mana matahari dan bulan berada di satu garis yang lurus, menghasilkan kegelapan bagi bumi. Namun disaat yang sama, kekontrasan itu menyelesaikan semuanya.


**A/N:** Wuahahaha! Jadi gini… ukhuk! Pertama-tama mau bilang kalo saya sebenernya agak takut buat mengotori fandom Death Note yang kece ini… taulah, Death note itu komik yang pake tema itelegensi tinggi, dan itu bikin saya minder buat ff di fandom ini-_-

Dan buat author ukhukfavoritesayaukhuk si Fujoshi Fun( Fujoshi senang) #ehsalahya maksudnya si **Fujisaki Funn** yang udah ngata-ngatain pen name saya ("-_-) pokoknya demi nilai raport semester 6 saya yang di ambang kenistaan(secara nilai TO-nya anjir banah) saya ga bakal ganti pen name ini-_- terus, berhubung udah janji sama dia mau ngeramein fandom Death Note ini… jadi bakal saya tepatin (siapin parade gajah biar rame)

Okesip, sebelum baca jangan lupa perhatiin warning-nya ya?

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Death Note© by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Story by**: Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair:** NearMello/MelloNear… who care?

**Warning:** Canon. OOC? Maybe… Typo(s)? of course… Shounen-ai? BL? Let's check it out!

**Special for:** Fujisaki Fuun

**Inspiration by**: Dari puisi yang iseng-iseng saya buat… Pokoknya gara-gara belajar tata surya di kelas dan akhirnya ngingetin saya sama dua sosok manusia kontras Near+Mello…

**Summary:** Mereka adalah dua kekontrasan yang tak bisa disatukan. Karena menyatukan sesuatu yang kontras, akan merusak semuanya. Seperti gerhana matahari, di mana matahari dan bulan berada di satu garis yang lurus, menghasilkan kegelapan bagi bumi.

* * *

Malam itu malam puncak bulan purnama. Di mana bulan berbentuk bulatan penuh memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan sempurna. Kedua mata hitam itu menatap datar bulan yang bersinar cerah tak tertutup awan dengan tangan kiri memeluk robot kesayangannya, dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam chocolate bar. Sejenak ia tersenyum simpul, lalu bergumam lirih, menyebutkan nama rival abadinya yang kini tak dapat dijangkaunya lagi.

"Mello…"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia meninggalkan jendela tersebut dan mulai kembali ke singgasananya, singgasana yang dikelilingi ratusan mainan. Tangannya mulai mengumpulkan sesuatu, ingin menciptakan sebuah drama.

"matahari, bulan, bumi… dan cahaya senter… Sempurna."

Lalu ia mulai meletakkan benda-benda pada posisinya masing-masing. Dan berakhir dengan menghidupkan senter. Menciptakan sebuah gambaran…

Gerhana Matahari.

**Gerhana Matahari**

_Bulan dan Matahari_

_Karena perbedaan waktu, mereka dibatasi_

_Tak pernah bertemu dalam suatu ikatan pasti_

"Gah! Nate River sialan! Lagi-lagi aku hanya menjadi yang kedua! Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa membayangkan dengan jelas seringaian mengejeknya itu padaku!" alis Mello bertaut, matanya tak lepas memandangi fotokopi-an daftar nilai hasil tes minggu kemarin. Teriakannya merambat di sepanjang koridor asrama yang kebetulan sepi.

"Sebenarnya Near tak pernah menyeringai, Mello… imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, kawan," Matt menatap sekilas sahabatnya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan game konsolnya.

Selang beberapa detik, datanglah anak jenius nomor satu Wammy House, anak sialan yang disebut-sebut Mello barusan.

"Hah! Bagus! Setan sialannya datang! Kemari kau, pendek!" Mello melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memasang pose bossy dengan kaki kanan yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai koridor.

Near berhenti sesaat, menatap ke arah Mello yang kini hanya berjarak lima meter darinya, lalu kembali berjalan melewati Mello dan Matt seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Mello berjengit menanggapi reaksi sombong Near. Lalu dengan cepat tangannya menarik baju Near sebelum dia menjauh.

"Heh, kau pikir kau begitu jenius sehingga begitu sombong pada kami?! Setidaknya sapa kami! Bilang 'hai' atau apa, kek!"

"Hai…" balas Near datar, menuruti kehendak Mello. Entah kenapa Mello malah semakin kesal melihat reaksi Near yang terlihat sangat tidak ikhlas di matanya.

"Kau!" Mello semakin menarik kerah baju Near, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Near dengan tatapan maut yang seolah-olah akan memakan penerus L pertama ini.

Near hanya diam. Membalas tatapan Mello dengan datar namun dalam. Padahal, posisinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, kakinya sedikit berjinjit karena tubuhnya ikut terangkat akibat tarikan Mello.

Mello diam, Near diam… Matt diam. Namun mata Matt melirik sekilas ke arah rekannya yang sedang diambang kemarahan ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mello salah tingkah. Ia lupa akan melakukan apa kepada manusia sialan di hadapannya ini. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia lepaskan cengkramannya dari Near, lalu mematung di tempat. Pandangan Near membuat otaknya error rupanya.

Near yang kini telah lepas bebas, kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Mello yang masih belum bereaksi.

"Kau seperti orang PMS, Mello… tiba-tiba marah, lalu diam… seperti orang autis…" Matt berkomentar pedas.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi retakan game konsol yang diiringi lengkingan nista Matt.

Karena perbedaan nilai, jarak antara Mello dan Near dibatasi. Dibatasi dengan satu kata, RIVAL.

.

_Mentari siang sinari bumi_

_Bulan malam lindungi bumi_

_Namun mereka tetap berbagi_

_Berbagi walau saling tak mengenali_

"Ini! Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati! Kesandung, kan?!" Mello sedikit berteriak menasihati Near sembari mengembalikan robotnya, menasihati seperti ibu-ibu hamil nan labil.

"Ya. Terimakasih." Mendengar dua kata sederhana itu, suhu badan Mello naik beberapa derajat.

"Cih! Aku bukannya ingin berbuat baik padamu, ya! Kebetulan saja aku melihatmu terjatuh tidak elit seperti itu. Dan sebenarnya, aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatmu jatuh tadi! Tapi berhubung lantai Wammy House ini terlalu indah untuk dijatuhi manusia aneh sepertimu, makanya aku segera menolong lantai ini agar tidak tertimpa badan pendekmu itu!" Mello berkoar-koar panjang lebar, berusaha tidak terlihat seperti ingin menolong rivalnya.

Near terdiam. Menatap Mello sesaat, lalu berpaling menjauhinya. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"NEAR SIALAN! AKU MENYESAL MENOLONGMU!"

Near berbalik lalu berkata, "Kau menyesal… Menolongku? Kupikir, kau tadi bilang bahwa kau menolong lantai dan bukannya aku…" argumen Near sukses membuat Mello seakan-akan menjadi potongan-potongan puzzles. Membuatnya seolah menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"I-Itu.. GAH!"

Mereka seolah saling tak peduli, padahal keduanya selalu berbagi… berbagi dan saling melindungi.

_Bulan laksana cermin_

_Cermin pembias cahaya suci_

_Bulan tak akan bersinar_

_Tanpa bantuan cahaya matahari_

_Dan malam semakin gulita_

_Tanpa cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan bulan_

"L tewas." Dua kata yang diucapkan Roger membuat Near yang tinggal menyusun beberapa kepingan puzzles membentuk huruf L terdiam.

"Tewas? Dia pasti dibunuh Kira! Iya kan? Di-dibunuh Kira… iya kan?"

"Kalau tidak bisa memenangkan permainan dan tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki, berarti hanya seorang pecundang," ujarnya datar, kembali menghamburkan puzzles yang sudah disusunnya ke lantai.

"Jadi L pilih siapa? Near atau aku?" Mello melirik ke arah Near sekilas.

"Belum sempat memilih. Dia sudah keburu tewas."

"Mello, Near… bagaimana kalau kalian bekerja sama?"

"Ya, benar," tanggap Near kembali. Mello menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Roger! Kau tahu sendiri aku dan Near tidak pernah bisa akrab. Kami selalu bersaing…"

Bersaing, ya…

Berusaha sekeras apapun Mello, ia selalu menjadi nomor dua. Seperti Matahari, berusaha bersinar dan menguarkan aura panas sebesar apapun, jaraknya ke bumi lebih jauh bila dibandingkan jarak bulan ke bumi.

"Baiklah, Roger… biar Near yang menggantikan L. tak seperti aku, Near bisa memecahkan teka-teki dengan tenang dan tak berperasaan."

"Aku akan keluar dari panti asuhan, lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan berumur 15 tahun."

"Mello!" Roger berteriak.

Near bergeming, ekor matanya mengikuti gerakan Mello namun tak berniat mencegah. Secercah perasaan kecewa kini merambat dalam hatinya. Tidakkah ada yang sadar bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang terpukul akan kematian L? dia juga… lalu sekarang… Mello menambah lebam pada batinnya.

_._

_Bulan adalah benda pasif yang menunggu cahaya matahari_

_Tak bisa bertindak sendiri_

_Matahari adalah benda aktif yang bisa bersinar kapanpun dia mau_

_Namun tak akan bisa menyinari bumi tanpa bantuan bulan_

_Seperti Mello dan Near_

_Near pasif dalam betindak, kontras dengan Mello_

_Namun saat keduanya bersatu, mereka akan menjadi sangat luar biasa_

"Light Yagami, kau adalah Kira."

"Kita harus berterima kasih kepada Mello."

"Semua ini karena Mello. Mello berbeda dengan saya. Cara-cara yang dilakukannya sangat ekstrem dan berlebihan. Metode kami berbeda. Hanya tujuan kami yang sama, yaitu menangkap Kira."Near memegang boneka Mello di tangannya.

"Penculikan Takada dilakukannya karena dia berpikir untuk bertindak lebih dulu daripada saya. Namun, tindakan Mello bukan hanya didasari oleh itu. Dia melakukannya juga untuk berjaga-jaga, seandainya dia tidak bisa melampaui saya."

"Mello selalu mengatakan akan menjadi nomor satu, melampaui saya dan L. Itulah mengapa dia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan saya untuk menjadi penerus L. Tapi dia tahu kami masing-masing tak akan bisa melampaui L… mungkin karena saya kurang dalam bertindak dan Mello kurang tenang…"

"Dengan kata lain, jika masing-masing dari kami tidak bisa melampaui target kami…" Near memperlihatkan boneka jari dirinya dan Mello di atas boneka L, "…dengan berdua, kami bisa disejajarkan dengan L."

"Karena dengan berdua, kami bisa melampaui L."

Light terdiam, giginya bergemelutuk.

"Bukti yang tidak bisa didapat L untuk menangkap Kira… berhasil kami dapatkan. Kami berhasil mengalahkan Kira!"

Ya, Mello dan Near berhasil mengalahkan Kira. Berhasil mengalahkan L juga, orang yang selama ini menjadi patokan keduanya. Seperti Matahari dan bulan. Ketika terjadi gerhana, di mana Bulan dan matahari berada dalam satu garis yang lurus terhadap bumi, maka saat itu mengakibatkan kegelapan yang amat sangat bagi bumi. Bersatunya bulan dan matahari dapat mengalahkan cahaya… menghalangi cahaya penghancur dunia(Light), dan dengan bersatunya bulan dan matahari, maka mereka akan lebih kuat dan mampu membuat bumi(worLd) tak berkutik karena termakan kegelapan.

Dengan bersatunya kedua kekontrasan itu, memang membawa kehancuran… kehancuran bagi Kira, dan terlampauinya L. Karena gerhana, tak selamanya menyedihkan.

_Mereka saling melengkapi_

_Gerhana pemersatu hati_

_Walau hanya terjadi sesekali_

_Walau begitu mereka berbagi setiap hari_

_Bekerjasama menyelesaikan kasus yang berarti_

_Menyinari, dan menjadi pemantul cahaya bagi bumi_

Near tersenyum. Mengingat-ingat kembali semua kejadian itu. Ia kecewa dan sedih karena kematian Mello, namun merasa bersyukur karena akhirnya ia dan Mello bisa bekerjasama menyelesaikan kasus besar itu. Walaupun dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan.

Digigitnya kembali chocolate bar digenggamannya.

"manis, lalu menjadi sangat pahit," ya tentu saja, itu _dark chocolate_, bukan? Seperti perasaannya sekarang. tersenyum, lalu menjadi sangat sedih.

"kesimpulannya sama seperti 'kejadian' waktu itu…Bulan dan Matahari bisa membuat bumi gulita… walau hanya beberapa menit. Seperti kami, melampaui L walau hanya dalam satu kasus rumit."

Lalu Near menghabiskan sisa cokelatnya. Mematikan cahaya senter, dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Bergegas tidur.

Tirai kamar dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat cahaya purnama dengan jelas masuk ke dalam kamar gelapnya. Membuatnya tertidur dalam pelukan cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan bulan purnama.

**FIN**

**A/N:** …. Sedikit kapok buat fic canon begini… harus bolak-balik buka komik buat scene percakapan NearMelloRoger dan scene Light itu Kira. Tapi… disatu sisi jadi berasa Kece*?* banget bisa nyelesain fic ini :')

Oke, saya tau fic ini ga sesuai harapan kalian yang baca… tapi gapapalah. Eh eh, kerasa ga sih perubahan emosinya? Pas diawal, Mello sama Nearnya masih labil-labil ga jelas gitu… tapi pas di ending mereka jadi lebih dewasa :') #apaan

Okesip. Mind to review?

_**Kuas tak bertinta**_


End file.
